


More Than Puppy Love

by Calypso_Storm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Animagus, Background Relationships, Crossover, Destiel mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypso_Storm/pseuds/Calypso_Storm
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester find a dog out on their travels, but something is strange and different about this dog. And Sam grows to love this dog more than any other.Bellamia Black, daughter of the notorious Sirius Black, was shocked and confused when she first found herself in the brothers world. Once she realized that they were muggles, she knew she would have to keep her secret. But how long before she was discovered? And how would Dean, and especially Sam react when they found out that not only was she an animagus but she was a witch?Is it all just circumstantial or could this be more than puppy love?(Castel and Dean relationship is in the background. Sirius Black/Remus Lupin is just mentioned.)





	1. Chapter 1

I was trotting through the woods, exploring and frolicking when I first got the sense something was wrong. I stopped, looking around and sniffing the air for any clues. A flickering of an unnatural light caught my eye off to my left. I turned and trotted in that direction to find a glowing, golden ribbon floating in the air, almost as if a crack in the air.

I moved cautiously closer, a soft growl leaving my canine body. I had never seen anything like this before and let me tell you, growing up as a witch and with the friends I had, I was used to seeing the strange and bizarre. But this was like nothing I had ever seen in the muggle or wizarding world. 

I stretched out my nose to sniff it and was blinded by bright white light the second I touched it. A horn, like that off a semi truck blared sounding like it was coming straight at me. Still blinded by the light, I reacted on pure instinct and flung myself out of the way. The truck barreled past me just as the purring growl of another engine reached my ears at the same time as another set of headlights blinded me from the other direction. 

I tried to fling myself out of the way again as I was deafened by the sound of squealing brakes, but I wasn't fast enough. I felt the corner of the bumper clip my leg and my side and my body was flung to the side. I skidded along the shoulder for a couple of feet, from the momentum before tumbling to a halt.

I lay on my side panting, as pain exploded through my body, spreading from my hip. Every nerve ending was working over time, drowning my brain in messages of pain. Every inhale doubled the pain and every exhale came with a pitiful whine. 

The car finally came to a squealing halt just past me, the smell of burning rubber hitting my nose. The creak of a car door opening and heavy boot falls slapping the pavement greeted my ears as I lay on the wet ground. Only now did I notice the rain lightly falling around me as the heavy footfalls came to halt next to me.

I looked toward the sound and probably, even as a human, would have started drooling if not for the pain. The man was a broad, towering specimen of deliciousness, standing well over 6 feet tall. Shaggy brown hair hung long, almost brushing broad shoulders and kind, gentle eyes gazed out of a handsome face with a long nose and a strong, stubble-free jaw. 

"Hey pretty girl, no one's going to hurt you," he greeted in a deep, smooth voice as he knelt next to me and held out a hand for me to sniff. 

"Is it still alive Sammy?" Another voice called, as another tall guy got out of the car. He wasn't as tall as the first but still very tall himself. He was a little stockier, with short dirty blond hair, a cocky smile and a bad boy vibe. 

"She's hurt pretty bad Dean," the gentle giant next to me called back to the other man as he held his hand closer so I could sniff it. For a moment I found it weird and then I remembered that to them I still appeared as a white German Shepherd looking dog. 

"Is it even going to make it through the night?" Dean asked, eying me skeptically. "Besides, for all we could know, it might have rabies." 

Sammy turned to glare at Dean as he spoke. "Dude stop calling her an it. And I highly doubt she has rabies," he said laying a gentle hand on my head as he turned his eyes back on me.

What mesmerizing eyes they were too. They were a mix of blue, green, brown and gold; as if they couldn't decide what color they wanted to be. And his voice; oh his deliciously sexy voice. It was deep and a little gravely, one of those ones that flowed over you like warm honey making you want to melt and yet made you want to shiver all at the same time.

I whined softly and looked up at him with pleading eyes. I wasn't sure what in that moment I was begging for. Whether I wanted him to stop the pain or put me out of my misery. Every inhale came with knifing pain and every exhale emitted a whine, whether I wanted or not. 

"We're going to get you help baby girl," he promised, gently rubbing an ear. He looked over at Dean when the shorter man made a sound of protest. "We can't leave her here like this Dean," he said pushing his brown locks out of his face with his free hand and nailing Dean with pleading eyes that would put...well a puppy to shame. 

Dean held out admirably for several minutes, fighting savagely not to give in to Sam's pleading eyes. But soon he sagged and sighed. "Fine, but she is your problem. And she better not freaking puke in my car." 

I was hit with the realization that these two were not wizards, when no wands appeared to deal with my injuries. I considered shifting back to human form so that I could deal with them, but that would be dangerous. Not only would it confuse the hell out of these two muggles, but I was still an unregistered animagus. If the ministry found out about me, on top of the fact that I revealed myself to muggles, I would be in a heap of trouble. Better to stay like this and find a way to sneak away from them first.

Sam grinned at him before turning back to me. "Come on pretty girl," he murmured soothingly to me. "This is going to hurt but I got to get you in the car." 

I whined softly but licked his hand, trying to tell him I understood. Sam nodded and slowly scooped me up into his big, strong arms. My head lolled to land on his shoulder with another soft whimper. I couldn't be sure if the whimper was from the pain shooting through my body or the feeling of his big, strong arms holding me gently and yet securely.

Sam looked down at me with a sad, sympathetic smile as he carried me to the car. Dean opened his door for Sam and the tall man settled into the car and laid me in his lap. 

Dean leaped into the car, threw it in gear and nearly pealed out the tires as he drove off. One of Sam's large hands rested on my shoulder or rubbed one of my soft, white ears. His other hand dug his cell phone out of his pocket and he started searching for something. 

"I found a veterinarian open at this hour," he finally said in that deep bass voice of his. 

"Great. Give me directions," Dean said glancing over at me. "Before that thing dies on us."

Sam glared at him, but started giving him directions. Soon Dean was parking in front of the clinic, leaping out and opening the door for Sam. 

"I'm sorry Baby Girl," Sam cooed when a yelp and a whine slipped out of me as he lifted me. "We're going to get you taken care of and all better." 

Everything became a chaos of strange people and strange smells from the moment that Dean opened the door to the clinic, Sam hollering for help. Before I knew it, I was laying on a cold, stainless steel table as the veterinarian approached. I tensed, wondering if she would be able to tell, but she poked and prodded and examined me just like you would a normal dog.

Sam stayed by my side the entire time, only leaving when the pretty redheaded vet insisted because she needed to take x-rays. I whined softly and tried to twist my head to follow him out the door with my eyes. This whole day had gone to hell and was turning bizarre and strange and confusing. But somehow when that gentle giant of a man Sam was around, I felt safe and like everything would be okay. I felt things in my dead heart that I hadn't felt in a long time; not since he had died.

Sam came bounding back in with a soft smile at me, as soon as he was allowed. He stayed standing next to the table running a large, gentle hand over my side and rubbing my ears.

"She's pretty beaten up, bruised ribs and we'll need to put a cast on that right front leg," the redhead said when she came back in.

"Thank you so much Doctor," Sam said fifteen minutes later when I was laying in his arms, my right front leg in a cast.

"Yeah its was so great of you to stay open late for us," Dean flirted with her and she giggled at the dirty blond.

"Oh brother," Sam muttered shaking his head. "We'll be waiting out in the car," he added carrying me outside and getting in the car.

Dean finally came out a few minutes later and they drove to a motel. Dean got them a room and Sam carried me inside, making me a comfy nest on the couch. I whined softly and forlornly, missing his warmth and being close to the gentle brunet, until he gave in and carried me over to his bed. I knew that this was when I should make a break for it or try to figure out where in the hell I was, but I was too tired from the day and loopy from the pain medicine the vet had given me. My eyes closed and I drifted off with the warmth and security of Sam's arm draped over me.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes slowly blink open the next morning and I feel the soothing weight of an arm draped over me. I look sleepily over at the owner of said arm and jerk in surprise at the handsome brunet next to me instead of milky skin and flame colored hair. Then full consciousness comes to me and the memories of the day before come tumbling back and I remember my rescue, the fact that I am hiding in my animagus form and that this gentle giant believes me a simple dog. 

Sam makes a soft noise in his sleep and then his eyes, that unique mix of blue and green and gold, blink open and I become lost in them for a moment. He smiles at me and reaches out a large hand to gently ruffle my ears. "Hey pretty girl," he rumbles sleepily, his morning voice deep and gruff, before yawning. "How are you feeling this morning?"

I focus on my body, stretching cautiously. I am stiff and still pretty sore, but not as bad as yesterday. I give a soft woof, hoping he understands it as a Good! 

Sam stretches and then rolls out of bed. I roll onto my belly and started to jump to my feet, but he stills me with a large hand on my angular head. 

"You're fine girl," he soothes in his deep voice. "I'm going to go take a shower; you rest some more. Then we'll go get some breakfast."

Sam grabs a fresh change of clothes and I watch him disappear into the bathroom from my place on the bed. I doze lightly, my head on my paws, as I watched the bathroom door, waiting for my handsome and kind rescuer to return. I feel a longing loneliness I haven't felt in several years not since well.... 

I shake the thought away just as I hear the shower shut of and a few minutes later Sam walks out in jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. His brunette hair, even darker when wet, is slicked back for the moment.

I leap to my feet, my tail wagging and tongue lolling happily as I feel my heart leap at his return. Damn girl, don't get attached, I chide myself and calm down. Thankfully, Sam doesn't seem to find anything amiss with it as he grins and comes over to scratch behind one snowy white ear. 

"Want to go for a ride," he asks softly, after he pulls on socks and boots. 

I let out another soft yip, remembering that Dean is still asleep in the next bed. I leap down off the bed but when my weight slams into my right foreleg, sharp pains shoots up it and through my slender body. I let out a sharp yelp as I collapse to the carpet. 

"What the hell?" Dean snaps awake, rolling up into a sitting position, his gun already in his hand. Who the hell sleeps with a gun under their pillow? 

Sam, moving faster than I thought possible for the tall man, is already crouching at my side. "Hey, woah, you okay baby girl?" Sam asks running a big gentle hand down my leg and I feel my heart skip a beat again at the sound of that pet name on his lips. 

Dean groans and lowers the gun, rubbing a hand over his face. "She okay?" he asks, voice rough with sleep.

"Can you get up baby girl? Come on," Sam asks snapping his fingers. 

I brushed off the twinge of irritation at the condescension in his actions. He doesn't know you are human, I remind myself, wondering how I can tell the brothers. And how do you think they would react to the fact you can turn into a freaking dog? That's not normal to a Muggle. 

I push the thoughts out of my mind and roll onto my belly, getting to my feet. I shift my weight cautiously onto my right foreleg, and though it throbs, it holds my weight.

"Okay so no jumping off beds for you," Sam says with a nod, before turning his hazel gaze on Dean. "Go back to sleep. We're going to go get breakfast," he says.

"Might as well grab something for the road," Dean said with a groan. "'M awake now anyway; let me grab a shower and we can go." 

Dean grabs a change of clothes and makes his way sleepily into the bathroom. Sam packs his bag and then grabs Dean's, carrying them out to the Impala. 

Ten minutes later we are back on the road. I am stretched out on the front seat between the two boys, my head resting on Sam's knee. He occasionally runs a hand over my side or scratches behind an ear as the miles roll by.

They make a quick stop; Dean running in to grab breakfast while Sam gases up the car. I sit on my haunches next to him, resisting the urge to lean into his strong leg next to me.

Dean comes back and my nose is hit was the wonderful, intoxicating smell of coffee as he hands a cup to Sam. I can't help but whine as I look up at Sam tipping the hot liquid to his lips. 

He looks down at my whine, his hazel eyes meeting my brown ones, which are probably begging. He laughs and ruffles my ears playfully. "None for you," he says with a soft laugh. "Caffeine is bad for dogs."

With a huff, I climb gingerly back into the Impala when he opens the door and settle in my place between the two boys. Sam passes a breakfast burrito to Dean before unwrapping his own.

As Sam eats he hands me bits of meat, egg and tortilla from his. I take them gently from his fingers before wolfing them down hungrily. Dean just shakes his head, when he looks over and catches Sam doing it.

"You know we should probably pick up some dog food and stuff for her when we get to Bobby's tonight," Dean says, eyes back on the road.

Sam's eyes snap up at Dean's words. "Seriously man?" He asks and there is a hint of kid on Christmas morning in his eyes. "I thought you hated dogs."

"I don't know," Dean says with a shrug. "We had that case with the German Shepherd and it was nice. Besides there is something different, smarter about her."

When the food is gone, I lay down again, my chin resting on Sam's thigh. The time passes with the boys chatting or staring out the windows listening to music. I doze on and off, soothed by Sam's large strong hand sliding over my head or rubbing a silky white ear. This feeling of peace and safety I used to take for granted had become nearly alien to me in the last few years. 

I awake instantly, sitting up to look around, when the car comes to a halt and is shut off. We are parked in what looks like a junk yard of cars. A battered, old house stands nearby. 

"Good to see the place again," Dean says opening his door and getting out. He slams his door and walks back to open the trunk. 

"Come on girl," I hear Sam's beautiful, deep voice call and I turn to see him holding open his door and his arms. "You'll like Bobby." 

I trot to the door and he scoops me up, lowering me to the ground. I pad gracefully along, staying close to Sam's side as he grabs his duffle from Dean and follows the older man towards the house. 

"'Bout time you two idgits got here." I look up to see a slightly grumpy looking man standing in the doorway. He has a nicely trimmed, starting to show grey beard and a trucker cap. He looks grumpy but his eyes show how pleased he is to see the brothers. 

"Bobby!" Dean cheered stepping up onto the porch to hug the man quick. "It's good to see you again." 

"You too boy," Bobby said turning to hug Sam. His brown eyes landed on me and turned to a mix of calculating surprise. "When did ya idjits get a dog?" 

Dean turned to look at me over his shoulder as he and Bobby led us inside. I stayed close at Sam's hip, looking like a well trained dog in a heel command but it was what was keeping me calm. 

"Last night," Dean said with a shrug. "Clipped her on the highway and Sam fell in love." 

Bobby looked like he wanted to ask more questions but then let it go with a shake of his head. "You boys know where your rooms are. Dinner will be in a couple of hours unless you boys want to pick up something in town." 

"We could," Sam said as he walked towards the stairs. "We have to pick up the essentials for her." His hand dropped to rest on my head. 

I follow Sam as he carries his bag up the stairs and down a hall with peaking wallpaper and dark wood floors. He opened a door and walked in, tossing his duffle bag on the bed. 

I trot into the room and wandered around it, sniffing and examining the new space. I looked up after a couple of moments to find Sam's eyes following me with a soft grin.

He glanced towards the door and then the window. "You want to go explore downstairs and outside before we drive into town?" Sam asked softly.

My gaze leaped to the door and then back to Sam. I was curious to check the place out and explore the old house and surrounding junk yard but another part didn't want to leave Sam's side. There was something calming about his presence and he wasn't bad on the eyes either. 

"You want me to come with you Baby Girl?" He asked softly as he came to kneel in front of me. His fingers came up to scritch behind an ear and I couldn't stop myself from leaning into his touch. "Okay girl. I'll stay nearby."

Sam led me outside to explore and stretch my legs. I nosed up under his hand and inhaled his scent, a mix of flannel, coffee, sandalwood and that scent that was uniquely Sam. I only left his side once I had memorized his scent so I could find him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a bit of a AU with the Supernatural time-line as it won't follow the show exactly. Possibly with the Harry Potter one too.

Sam had led me through the first floor, the most used rooms of which were the kitchen and the library. That room in itself intrigued me greatly as I inhaled the beloved scents of books. That magical mix of paper, ink, glue and, in the case of many of the older books on the shelves and desk, leather.

After I had explored the main floor, which took all of maybe fifteen minutes at max, Sam led me out into the yard. It was a maze of cars, some barely recognizable heaps of rust, others outwardly appearing in great shape. Some were badly twisted, doors or roofs crushed in from accidents.

I'd been roaming and exploring the lot for about an hour when my ears perked up at the sound of Sam's voice calling. My head snapped up, instantly swiveling in the directions of his call even as my heart leaped in my chest at that beautifully deep and rich voice calling for me, a pet name begging for me to heed his call.

"Where are you Baby Girl?" Sam's voice called from somewhere back in the direction of the house.

I scrambled back through the dusty lot and maze of metal towards the gentle giant. I leaped up onto hoods, bounding over the roofs of cars and hurdled through glassless windows as I made my way through the rusted metal obstacle course. I let out a woof of victory as I spied Sam from the roof of the last car I leaped up onto.

"There you are pretty girl," he greeted with a laugh that quickly ended in a grunt. Because, without a second thought, I had launched my canine body from the top of the car towards him. Sam caught me easily, strong arms wrapping tight around my body. He ran one of his big, strong hands over my head. I gazed happily into his handsome face, my brown eyes locking with his beautiful hazel eyes. "Ready to go for a ride?"

I gave a bark, hoping he would understand it as a _yes_, and he seemed to for he bent and lowered me to the ground with a grin. He ruffled my ears one last time and turned to walk back towards the house and the Impala parked in front of it. I stayed at his side, having to trot to keep up with his long legged stride. Dean was already waiting in the Impala when Sam and I reached it.

"Hey I don't trust you with her," Dean said at Sam's raised eyebrow.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion at his comment. Why would he not trust his brother with me? And then I realized that Dean meant the car and I shook my head. Dean saw it and stared at me for a moment, making my heart jump as he studied me. Could he see through the facade to the human hiding inside the canine form? But after a moment he turned his green eyed gaze back to the car with a shake of his head.

"Come on girl." Sam's deep voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see him holding open the car door for me. He leaned down and scooped me into his arms and lifted me into the car. I scrambled out of them and into the car when he held me near the seat.

I settled down in my place between the brothers, laying my muzzle on Sam's knee once he was in the car. His large, gentle hand came to rest on my head as Dean put the car in gear and pulled away from the bunker. Dean turned on the radio as he drove, jamming out to classic rock and my ears perked up at the sounds. I had always been fascinated by Muggle music from country and pop to classic and even harder rock.

Before I knew it, Dean was pulling into a parking spot and I looked up to see a big chain pet store before us. Dean turned off the car and started to open the door but stopped at the look on Sam's face. "What?" He asked.

"I don't know if they will let us take her in," Sam mused out loud.

"Sammy its a PET store," Dean said with a shake of his dirty blond head. "Why wouldn't they let us take her in? People do it all the time."

"Yeah WITH a collar and leash ON their dog," Sam retorted in the same tone as Dean.

Understanding dawned in Dean's emerald green eyes as he realized what Sam was saying. They were about to walk into a pet store with a breed of dog still locked in by many as dangerous and intimidating and no collar or leash on it. He thought as his gaze scanned over the car for some solution.

"We can't be the first schmucks to get a dog and not have anything for it," he muttered. Then his eyes lit up with an idea. "Maybe they have one of those like collar/leash things you see at like the pound or vet clinic. Stay here; I'll go see."

Dean leaped out of the car and disappeared into the store as we watched him go. Silence descended on the Impala and I couldn't help feeling a bit bad for causing Sam and Dean so much trouble. I found myself wishing that I could reveal my secret to them. But I still didn't know if it was safe or how these two men would react to their dog suddenly turning in a human. If they didn't freak out and kill me, they could still turn me into the Ministry of Magic. And then I would be in big trouble, either for revealing myself to Muggles and or for being an unregistered animagus.

Before I could get any deeper in my musings and self deprecation, Dean returned triumphantly. He handed Sam the leash. It was one long piece with a ring at the end that you ran the leash through to make a loop that would tighten and loosen around the dog's neck. They were often used, like Dean said, at pounds or vet clinics as a temporary way for handling a dog.

"Its going to be okay pretty girl," Sam soothed as he opened up the loop and prepared to slip it over my head. "This is just until we can get you something better."

Without a thought, other than wanting to reassure him that I understood and that it was okay, I stepped forward, putting my head through the loop. I looked up into his hazel gaze, my brown eyes filled with trust and understanding.

"Dude ever get the strange feeling like this dog understands us?" Dean asked and I looked to see surprise in both the brothers' eyes.

"Y..yeah almost humanly understands us," Sam mused with a shake of his brunette head. "I mean German Shepherds are one of the most intelligent breeds there are but this is just weird."

Hope blossomed in my heart until the two boys shook their heads and laughed it off. With a sigh, I let Sam lift me out of the car and followed him into the store. Dean grabbed a cart and they walked through the aisles, tossing in a big bag of dog food, a couple stainless steel bowls and even a red and black plaid dog bed with soft, white Sherpa on top. Finally they came to the collars, leashes and harnesses. I sat on my haunches next to Sam as he and Dean scanned the wares, discussing what to get.

Dean picked up a black leather harness that looked like something a police dog or guard dog might wear. "Hey doesn't the FBI use dogs? We could take her along; might come in handy on the job."

My head tilted sideways in curiosity as I wondered what kind of job that they did that required impersonating FBI agents. What kind of guys had I gotten myself tangled up with? Crooks? But no, my gut told me that these guys, even though they were rough around the edges, were good men. I trusted them immensely and they had yet to give me a reason to do otherwise. So I let the question pass for now.

"Do you really think taking a dog hunting is a good plan?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

And now I was really confused. Hunters that impersonated FBI agents?! What the hell kind of crazy had I gotten myself involved in? But before I could wonder more about it, Dean was talking again.

"Hey you were just praising how smart dogs are," he said with a shrug. "Besides it worked okay with Colonel, and police and stuff use dogs."

I looked up to see that Sam was deep in thought, seriously contemplating his brother's words. "It is true that they are very intelligent and used by many law enforcement. Plus you never know what she might pick up on that we can't," he mused slowly.

Before I knew it, they had agreed and the harness and a long, black matching leather leash were added to the cart. Their eyes turned back to the wares before them as they started discussing collars. I watched as Sam's hazel eyes kept flicking to one in particular. It was a red leather collar, about two inches wide with crystals three rows deep studded into it. I couldn't help but admire his taste as the bling studded collar had caught my eye too.

Sparklies and bling had always been my one girly weakness. From rings and bracelets to earrings and necklaces, I had a thing for shiny. If I was going to be hiding in this form for who knows how long, I might as well rock a collar I liked and the sparkle definitely caught my eye.

I could see though, that the sweet giant next to me was kind of embarrassed by the thought and so I took matters into my own hands. I got to my feet and walked up to the rows of collars, nosing at the red leather one. Dean glanced over as I grabbed the cardboard packaging gently in my teeth and pulled it off the hook. I turned and presented the collar, dropping it into Sam's palm as he held out his hand.

"Okay that is just freaky," Dean said, staring at me. "Freaky and kind of cool. We were talking about it and the damn dog just went and picked out one."

Sam shook his head as he gazed down at me, surprise and a hint of confusion shining in his eyes. He stared into my eyes a moment longer almost wanting to ask if I was sure. I nosed it deeper into his palm, using my body language to silently assure him that I was sure.

"I guess she has decided," Sam said with a laugh and shake of his head. He turned and added the collar to the cart.

"Well at least she is more decisive than most women," Dean said. "Even if she does love her bling like them."

I glared at him, I mean as much as a dog can, growling softly. Then I turned and nosed up under Sam's hand. He grinned and started running his hand over my head. "Anything else we need?" He asked glancing at Dean and then back down at me.

When Dean just shrugged and I didn't go grab anything off the shelf, Sam nodded. "Okay I guess we can go check out."

We made our way to the checkout, me staying close to Sam's side, the leash hanging lax and unneeded. The cashier, a pretty brunette with blond highlights, grinned at Dean as he started unloading the stuff on the counter.

"What a pretty dog," She cooed when she saw me standing next to Sam. She held out her hand and I politely sniffed it. "What's her name?" She asked looking at Dean. I could tell that she was way more interested in the older Winchester than in me.

"Uh...Baby Girl?" Dean asked looking at Sam, as they both realized they had no name for me.

"We have only had her a day," Sam added. "Still figuring out a name for her, right Pretty Girl?" He looked down at me with kind hazel eyes. _Yes!_ I barked leaning into his leg a touch.

My senses told me the girl was harmless but I was still feeling lost, and strangely possessive. Something about Sam, perhaps his quiet strength or his gentle nature, soothed me and made me feel safe. Sam's hand came down to rest on my head, his long fingers curling under my jaw as I looked up at him.

He took the collar from the girl once she had scanned it and cut it free from the packaging. He pulled the loop of the leash over my head as he knelt in front of me. He unbuckled the red leather collar and then buckled it around my neck. Dean tossed him the black leash too, with a muttered "for appearances."

Sam clipped the leash to the collar and leaned back a moment to take in the look. "Looks good Baby Girl," he said stroking my head.

Dean finished up checking out and flirting with the cashier and we left the store. Dean loaded everything into the car and we headed back to Bobby's house. The rest of the evening passed with relaxing. Sam set up the dog bed in his room and the food and water bowls in the kitchen. That night I curled up on his bed with him and we fell asleep with one of his strong arms over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated; let's me know how you are enjoying it.


End file.
